Taking Care of You
by trycee
Summary: Mulder invites Scully into his hospital bed, will they finally express how they feel? Alternative Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Care of You**

**Part 1**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, after the New Year's Kiss but way before All Things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

**An Alternative Universe Story...**

Scully was holding it together with a very thin thread. She'd spent three days in the hospital watching over Mulder, never leaving his side for more than a few minutes or by force from Skinner or her mother whom she'd called to bring her a change of clothing. Mulder had been shot in the lungs and his lungs had collapsed, but he'd also coded three times which had sent Scully over the edge. Each close call when it was over and Mulder was stable, she'd excuse herself for a moment and quietly scream out in his bathroom . She'd practically moved into his private hospital room, sleeping inches from his heart with her head laid down on the mattress so she could hear his every breath. It was uncomfortable but she'd grown accustomed to it over the past six years as his partner. It was clear to everyone that she was lost without him. She waited patiently as she always did for him to flutter or make a sound and she would be rewarded with some sly Mulder joke.

After Mulder had finally opened his eyes, Scully could take her own breath but this time was different because this time every time she let her guard down, thinking he was out of the clear, Mulder would mysteriously code again. It was too much for her to take but she would never complain or show any weaknesses but her mother knew better. Maggie made it a point to bring Dana something to eat and would force her to eat it in front of her. They had established a routine in the past, as Scully took care of Mulder, Maggie would be there to take care of her daughter, to make sure she slept, ate, and functioned as much as possible while he lay there. But this time when Mulder awoke, Scully had a glimmer of hope. Mulder's color had returned, she could see his beautiful lips were flush with color, which made Scully feel so much better. "Hi," she said, as she had countless times before.

Mulder looked at her in a way she had never seen before. "Come here...", he said, in a whisper.

Scully stood up and walked over to his bed and leaned down over him. "How are you feeling, Mulder?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

Scully reached out her hand to touch his cheek but Mulder instead, lifted his blanket. "Come here, Scully..."

Surprised, she stood there a moment, trying to understand what he was saying. "You want me to..."

"Pull down the railing...", he ordered.

She did as he'd asked and then looked again at Mulder as he made room for her in his bed. "Come here...lie down here with me, Scully..."

Scully glanced at the door as if she expected to see the full hospital staff standing there. "Why?"

"Because I need you too...I want you too...", he said, with a look that nearly stole her breath.

"Okay...", she said, taking off her shoes which made her drop instantly in height. She tucked her shoes under the chair and then reluctantly climbed onto Mulder's right side. She sat up looking over him, waiting for him to say something.

"Lay down...next to me..."

She took a deep breath and then slid her body down as Mulder laid his blanket over her. Scully awkwardly tried to avoid touching him but Mulder gather her up with his right hand and squeezed until her head rested on his chest. Scully's breath was caught as Mulder kissed the top of her head. "Now I can go to sleep...", he said.

For what felt like an eternity, Scully lay against him until she finally gave him to the warmth of Mulder's arm and chest and wrapped her arm across his waist. She could smell the tang of his breath, and the familiar smell of Mulder that she'd grown to know more than any other and before she knew it, Scully was fast asleep. Mulder had been listening to her every breath but soon he too fell asleep with the love of his life wrapped in his arms.

Maggie Scully had rushed out from her daughter's apartment where she was staying temporarily as she commuted back and forth from the hospital to Scully's apartment. She would pick up a meal or two on her way trying to be her daughter's comfort when she needed it. Dana had always been emotionally closed off to most but Maggie knew she could never hide her feelings from her and she was grateful for that. Whatever Dana needed to be by Mulder's side, she would provide. As she stepped out of the elevator, she saw a familiar face just a few yards up the hallway. "Mr. Skinner?", Maggie questioned.

Walter Skinner turned on his heels and smiled. "Mrs. Scully, how are you?"

"I'm Fine," she said, with a nod. "Just bringing Dana something to eat... And a change of clothes..."

Skinner nodded. "Most partners...I expect them to continue on with their work...but not with these two...", he said, quietly. "I take exception with them..."

Maggie smiled slightly. She knew what he was saying, that without the other, no work got done. Maggie knew too that her daughter and Mulder loved each other though she wondered when they'd finally say it. They were both stubborn, afraid, she'd reasoned. It wasn't like her to interfere but she prayed that they'd finally realize it and be happy before it was too late. Mulder's three flat-line's had shown her that and she hoped it showed Dana that too.

"Well, I was stopping in to check on him...", he said, holding out his hand to let her go ahead of him into the room.

When Maggie stepped in she stopped in her tracks. Skinner too stepped in and he stood there for a moment surprised at what he was seeing...Mulder asleep with Scully wrapped in his arms, the blanket covering them both. Maggie tried to conceal her smile as she glanced up to Skinner, he nervously looked away. Just then a nurse came in and she too stopped in her tracks but she shrugged her shoulders and continued on with her work, leaving as quietly and as quickly as she'd come. Maggie glanced over to the side table and placed the salad on it and a bag with fresh clothes for Scully in a chair. She glanced at Skinner who had stepped out and she took one last look at the way Mulder was holding her daughter and she smiled. She then closed the door behind her.

"Well...", she began, speaking to Skinner. "I'll stop by in the morning..."

"Ah...yeah...", he said. "I think I'll stop by myself before work..."

"Right...", Maggie said. "Nice seeing you Mr. Skinner," she said, noticing his embarrassment at witnessing such an intimate moment between his top two agents.

"Nice seeing you...", he said, with a wave and quickly walked away.

Maggie turned on her heels, headed back for another night at her daughters, but this time she felt a little happier.

**Please Leave Feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking Care of You**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, after the New Year's Kiss but way before All Things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

**An Alternative Universe Story...**

Mulder had been awaken four times throughout the night, all by nurses who needed to poke and prod him. But they were careful not to wake Scully, he made sure, but he was amazed at how each nurse would tell him how Scully wouldn't leave his side. How she would take over if she thought the nurses or even the doctors didn't do the job right. He chuckled at that...that was the Scully he knew. They would tell him how much Scully loved him and how fiercely devoted she was to him and how they had never seen a significant other care so much about the other like she had him. Mulder didn't correct them, he instead smiled widely and kissed the top of Scully's fiery red head softly, his lips coming close but never fully touching her head so as not to wake her. And after nurse after nurse shared with him the same story, Mulder knew in his heart that all the doubt he'd had over the years of whether they're feelings were mutual were all for not. Scully's relentless defense of him was because she loved him...the proof was in the way she'd fallen asleep so deeply from exhaustion and worry over him after existing on very little sleep in the past few days.

He watched her sleep until his arm and shoulder would grow numb and then he would shift slightly, praying she didn't wake but instead she would grab him tightly for a second and then her hands would relax. A few times she mumbled 'Mulder' in her sleep and 'U mm' but he was too tired from the drips they were giving him to know if he'd just imagined it or if it were real. Again he would drift into sleep until morning finally came and he awoke just before Scully did as the sun's morning rays filtered into the hospital room. Scully's eyes fluttered until she could attempt to focus.

"Am I still dreaming?", she said, inches from Mulder's lips.

Mulder smiled. He knew she wasn't fully awake yet and this was a glimpse of her he hadn't had yet, despite the millions of times he'd seen her awaken from sleep, she had never awaken in HIS bed next to him.

"Are you real, Mulder?, ", she said, trying to shake herself from her dream.

"I'm real...", he answered.

He waited for her eyes to focus and for her eyes to change from beautiful ocean blue to panicked but instead he saw a recognition register in her eyes and much to his surprise, Scully lay her head back down on his chest.

Cautiously, Mulder let his hand rub her arm up and down as she snuggled in against his neck. He was in utter shock but it just seemed so nature in such an un-natural place. But then Scully sat up as if she were fully awake. She then turned her gaze on him and he expected her to freak out but instead she was staring at his lips as if they were candy. He smiled and then leaned in for a quick kiss. She smiled back but then began to slid off the bed. "Don't go...Scully...", he said, grabbing her arm, already afraid of her reaction to his second kiss on her lips in the past years.

"I'm not going anywhere...", she said, turning to face him, a smile on her lips.

Mulder looked into her eyes and saw something that he now knew was love. "I love you...I really do, Scully..."

Scully leaned in and kissed Mulder lightly on the lips. "I know...I've known a long time, Mulder and... I love you too...", she said, turning to head towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Mulder sat back in the bed, his heart began to race as he listened to the beeping of his heart from the monitors. He smiled a wide smile and nodded to himself. "Alright!"

Maggie Scully was standing outside the doorway. In a rush to check on Dana, she had nearly interrupted the two of them as they confessed their love for the first time but instead she had stopped to listen outside the door and was grateful she had. She paced outside trying to make herself look occupied. After pacing back and forth outside the door a few times, she heard Dana's voice, "Mom?"

Maggie smiled just like her daughter and walked in, hugging her tightly for several reasons. Her attention then turned to Mulder. "Fox," she said, walking over and hugging him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great...Scully's taking care of me...I always recover well when Scully takes care of me...", he said, with a wide grin.

"Ah!", Maggie said, with a raised eyebrow, which made Scully blush.

Scully turned from her mother and walked over to the table, noticing for the first time the salad that lay untouched. "Oh, you came by last night?", Scully asked surprised.

"I didn't want to interrupt...", Maggie said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Scully could barely look her mother in the eye. She knew her mother had known all along her feelings for Mulder but having only confessed her love to Mulder a few minutes before, she didn't want to confess them to her mother too, so she kept her eyes down low as she shuffled unnecessarily through the clothes her mother had brought her the day before. "Thanks mom," she said, finally locking eyes with her mother.

Maggie looked pleased, very pleased as Scully knew she would. A doctor though took that moment to enter Mulder's room. "Hi...I'm the doctor that's been treating you," he said, introducing himself for the first time to Mulder. "It was touch and go several times with you...," he said, looking over Mulder's chart. "We still don't know why you kept coding...it had nothing to do with the entry wound of the bullet."

Scully moved over to Mulder's side, her hand sliding into his. "I'm a doctor...I'm his doctor...I'd like to care for him at home..."

"At home?", the doctor said, shocked.

"I normally...", she said, licking her lips. Scully knew how unusual it was for a private physician such as she was to Mulder or any doctor for that matter to treat a patient at home. "That's what we do...He doesn't like hospitals..."

"He seems comfortable here...", the doctor said, defensively.

"Is he clear to be released?", Scully said, a little more authority in her tone.

The doctor looked at her as if she had suddenly grown three heads. "Its your medical license...", he said, shaking his head. "I'll prepare the paper work..."

Scully ignored him. Instead she began packing up his things. Maggie knew that Scully had cared for Mulder numerous times in her apartment, including major surgery, so she didn't question her daughter but instead began to help her pack up. As if Scully could hear the conversation in her mother's head she said, "He heals better at home...", Scully said, glancing up to lock eyes with her mother.

Maggie reached out and touched her daughter's arm. "Dana...Its been a hard few days for you..."

"It has...", Scully said, gripping her mother's arm. Scully glanced over to Mulder who had closed his eyes, pretending to go to sleep. "I nearly lost him three times...", Scully said, as her voice cracked.

Maggie could see the pain in her daughter's eyes and she reached out to hug her equally small daughter. "Its okay, honey...he survived...", she said, trying to comfort her. "He's still here..."

Scully huffed, a smile on her lips as she glanced over to Mulder. But just as quickly as she'd let her guard down, it was raised again and she switched to doctor mode. "We'll need Skinner's help in getting him into the apartment..."

Skinner was standing in the doorway. "Well...good thing I came..."

"Hey there Walter," Mulder said, with a wave of his hand.

Skinner gave Mulder a glare. "Mulder...save the sweet talk for someone else..."

Both Skinner and Maggie turned to glance at Scully who looked at them briefly as she continued to pack up the stuff that had accumulated in the hospital room in such a small amount of time. "Okay," Scully said, her eyes shifting to Mulder. "We're ready to get you home..."

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Taking Care of You**

**Part 3  
><strong>

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, after the New Year's Kiss but way before All Things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

**An Alternative Universe Story...**

The question on both Mulder's and Scully's mind mutually was in which space would Mulder sleep? Scully knew what she wanted but she wasn't so sure she would verbalize it in front of both Skinner and her mother. Mulder on the other hand was getting impatient. He had not had a moment alone with Scully since their declaration of love . What he wanted was to get Scully alone and feel the softness of her lips again and to finally taste and explore her mouth. But as grateful as he was for the help into Scully's apartment and onto her couch on his back with his back propped up, the minutes were ticking along and no one seemed to be in a rush to leave. As if she could sense his frustration, Scully touched his cheek with her silky hand locking her eyes with his in a moment that was floating in the cosmos. And just as quickly she was gone, helping her mother with the changing of the sheets in the spare room. Mulder then turned his attention to Walter Skinner who had made himself at home and getting a rare chance to catch up on a basketball game. Mulder said nothing though he was now convinced that all human beings did NOT possess telepathic abilities or else Skinner would've been home already.

So Mulder had to pull out all the stops and fake sleep to get them to leave, a method he knew Scully would see right through but would never reveal. Mulder felt a slight tinge of guilt, he loved Mrs. Scully and loved being around her. He loved her like a mother, but it was her daughter he wished he could strip naked, hole in lungs or not. So Mulder closed his eyes and waited for recognition. It took a few minuted before he heard Scully announce, "Mulder's asleep", followed by the scramble of Mrs. Scully and Skinner to gather their things and excuse themselves. The moment Mulder heard the door close, his eyes flew back open to find Scully smirking at him as she approached him on the couch.

"Either your meds have suddenly morphed into sleeping pills or you wanted them to leave..."

Mulder smiled. "Consider it my way of continuing our previous conversation", he said, extending his arm in a invitation.

Scully slid next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. To mess with Mulder's head, Scully asked innocently, "What previous conversation?"

Scully watched as Mulder's mouth flew open and a gasp of air escaped his lips. She giggled and then snuggled in closer as Mulder's arm tightened around her.

"Have I told you how much and how long I've loved you?", he said, looking down at her.

She looked up and locked eyes with his, searching his soul through his hazel orbs, just as she always did. "No...", she said, nervously. "No...you didn't..."

Mulder smiled. "Scully...," he said, licking his lips and closing his eyes for a second, trying to gain confidence. He opened them to hers, as she continued to search his expressions. "I've loved you so long...My god...I've wanted you from the moment I saw you...", he said, as his voice trailed off.

It was Scully's turn to gasp. "No...", she said, shaking her head. "That's not possible, Mulder..."

"Why do you think it's not possible?", he said, curiously.

"Because when I saw you...for the first time...", she said, licking her lips. "I saw you Mulder...and that was it for me," she said, glancing down. "So you couldn't have possibly wanted me at the same time I wanted you..."

"Why not?", he said, with a smile. "Scully...we're soul-mates...You're the other half of me...of my heart...", he said, as she stared back in astonishment. "I think our souls recognized each other...because believe me...no other woman has ever gotten into my soul...into my heart like you have...from the beginning..."

She leaned in and their lips brushed lightly against each other before the kiss grew deeper and Mulder opened his mouth to Scully and she slipped her tongue into his. The kiss grew more intense until they had to come up for air. They stared at each other for an eternity until they came together again for another meaningful kiss. When they pulled apart, Mulder ran his finger down her cheek. "What did I do in another life to deserve you?"

Scully looked surprised. "Mulder...I think you're a little psychic, Mulder... because I was just thinking that same thing. But there's something I never told you...", she said, glancing down to her fingers entwined into his. "I was in a relationship when I met you..."

"With a guy named Ethan something...", Mulder nodded. "Yeah...a T.V. Producer...yeah I know..."

"You did?", she said, as an eyebrow raised.

"You never mentioned him, so I never did," he said.

"He knew you...though he never told me how," she said, cautiously. "After meeting you...", she said, shyly. "I told my sister Melissa and my best friend that you were cute...but when I went to talk to Ethan and tell him I was assigned to you, he didn't want me to work with you...", she said, turning to look at Mulder. "That night...after we...", she said, looking off from him. "You called...and I knew...I just knew that he was wrong and you were right...I can't explain it..."

"We're Soul mates..."

"So I broke things off with him and then went with you on our first case and I have never, ever regretted it. I knew very early that I had feelings for you...Why did it take me so long to tell you?"

"The same reason it took me so long...", he said, "Fear...We were both afraid...and honestly, Scully...I wouldn't take back all those years. I think its happening when its supposed too...There's no doubt in my mind that you're all I ever want. All these years have proven that to me."

"I'm still scared," Scully admitted. "But, I don't care any more..."

Mulder smiled. "Neither do I..."

Scully glanced at her watch. "Its time for you medicine, Mulder..."

"Have I ever thanked you for taking care of me?"

Scully lovingly touched his cheek. "Mulder, I do this out of love...I always have..."

"I know...", he smiled.

"Time for your medicine, Mulder...", she said, getting up.

"Awl," he whined, for the lost of Scully in his arms and because he hated taking his medicine.

Scully playfully rolled her eyes as she headed for the kitchen. "You have to eat something before you take your meds, Mulder. What do you want?"

"Pizza...", he said, as he turned up the volume.

"I meant from my fridge...", she said, pointing at the hardly used large metal box.

He glanced at the fridge. "You have leftover pizza?", he asked.

Again she rolled her eyes. "Mulder, pizza isn't the newest food group."

Mulder fluttered his eye-lids and gave her his best puppy-dog look.

"Fine...", she said, dialing the number she knew by heart. "But after you eat, you'll need to lay down, Mulder..."

"With you?", he said, curiously.

Scully's head shot up. "Mulder!", she said, surprised.

"It'll be cold...", he continued to whine. "I'll need your body heat," he said with a smirk.

"Mulder, its mid July..."

"Scully...it's gonna happen," he said, looking directly at her. "Not until I heal...but it will, so stop being shy..."

Scully thought about it for a moment. "Okay, Mulder. I guess it doesn't makes sense for me to react that way any more..."

"No it doesn't, " he said, motioning for her to return to his side.

"But I do want to take things slow...", she said, looking up at him.

"Any slower and we'll be senior citizens with broken hips, Scully..."

She giggled and nodded. "But still...I want us to take it slow..."

"Do you have any idea how long its been for me, Scully?", he huffed.

She shook her head no. "Tell me..."

Mulder looked embarrassed. He then started counting on his fingers. "7...8...9...hmm...nearly 8 years, I've had sex once."

Scully looked shocked. "Really? But how...You're such a beautiful man..."

Mulder smiled widely. "Well...see there was this little drop dead gorgeous fiery red head that I couldn't have..."

Scully smiled. "Mulder..."

"And what about you?", he said, with his eyebrows raised.

She could see him getting nervous. "Well, not as long as you...", she began.

She could see Mulder's body language change. "The last time...", she said tortuously. "Was Ethan, the day I met you..."

Mulder looked as if he had heard her wrong. "So that night with Ethan...that was it...not..."

"No...", she said, shaking her head.

Mulder was relieved. "They say its like riding a bike..."

"Mulder, you need to get well...that's what should be on your mind right now..."

"Hate to tell you this, Scully, but every time I look at you, that's on my mind...", he smirked.

She looked at Mulder, snuggled up on her sofa, with a pair of grey sweat pants and a loose-fitting t-shirt with his bandage underneath and she had to agree. "I understand...", she sighed. "Well...for now though, Mulder, lets concentrate on you taking your meds...eating a little pizza...and then taking a nap, okay?"

Mulder smiled. "Okay..."

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Taking Care of You**

**Part 3  
><strong>

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, after the New Year's Kiss but way before All Things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

**An Alternative Universe Story..**

******Okay, Annie asked me to raise the rating, so I raised it just enough. Just for you Annie...**

After their lunch and after having stripped Mulder out of his shirt and pants. She'd changed his bandage, her fingers touched cautiously and lovingly near his stitches, and helped him into her bed, much to his surprise. And in true Scully fashion, she took a quick shower and changed into a thin red camisole that gave Mulder a nice view of her cleavage, she dressed in some comfortable draw-string sleep-pants to complete her night-attire. She slipped into the bed with him, not in his cramped hospital bed but in her domain, her bed...where the sheets were soft and silky and everything smelled of his favorite scent...Scully. The combination of it along with the smell of her skin, the fragrant bouquet of her shampoo, made Mulder woozy. Scully could feel it too. It was the sensation of Mulder's bare chest, the slight sheen of sweat mixed with his light men's cologne and his natural scent that was driving her crazy. She reached out and touched the fine hair on his chest, letting her fingers intertwine in the small soft threads. She had wanted to touch him there for so many years that she couldn't resist. She knew instantly that it was a mistake, because not only did Mulder's body react, tinting the blanket that covered his groin but her body reacted as well, causing a gushing affect that she couldn't hide. Mulder looked at her and she at him and then he grabbed her, their mouths and tongues intertwining as they kissed, deeply, purposely.

And in no time, Scully was taking off her top, tossing it off the bed just as Mulder crushed her to his massive chest as he laid on his back. He didn't care if he were in physical pain, he couldn't feel it. All he could see was the beautiful woman in front of him and he wanted her. They could see within each others eyes that this first time would be frantic, not like the love-making they had both envisioned. This was more than lust and love, this was need...nearly 7 years of need and though Mulder winced in pain a few times as she rushed to strip them out of their clothes, Scully positioned herself on top of Mulder and broke their nearly 7 year sex-less drought. Both knew that because of their frenzy, neither would last long, but it lasted enough for them both to scream out each others names as they both orgasm together. And as Scully collapsed back onto Mulder's chest panting, he stroked her hair and screamed out, "I love you, I love you..."

Scully did her best to hold up her head to slathered kisses all over his mouth and chin. "Mulder...", she said, breathlessly. "Oh my god..."

"I know...", he said, as he pushed sweaty strains out of her face. "That was more than I could've dreamed..."

"Exactly...", she said, as she slid to his side, covering them both up. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Truthfully, Mulder had forgotten about his pain. "What pain?", he asked, as he held her tight.

Night turned to day and they both awaken to another round but this time they took things slow, as carefully as they could to not re-open Mulder's stitches. Scully marveled at his ability to ignore his pain and concentrate on her, every part of her in a way no other man had. He seemed mesmerized as he explored each part of her body, declaring that each was his favorite. She'd smile as he continued his exploration. Scully too marveled at Mulder's lean muscular body, she couldn't get enough, each touch was orgasmic and it seemed they'd never come up for air as they made up for all those years. And as they lay together recovering from the latest round, Mulder stroked Scullys red strains and waited for her to wake and when she hadn't, he decided to let her sleep and try to get up on his own. Mulder rose up from the bed and made his way into the bathroom and after relieving himself, he walked into the kitchen. He collapsed on the floor. An hour went past before Scullys eyes opened and she reached out for her lover to find the bed empty and freezing cold. She sat up, looking around, "Mulder?", but she saw nothing. She quickly grabbed her robe, throwing it on over her naked body and walked into the bathroom from her bedroom and then through the bathroom back into the hallway. She then walked into the living room and finally into the kitchen where she saw Mulder laying stiffly on the floor. She rushed to his side and noticed how pale his skin looked. "Mulder!", she said, as she reached out to touch him but he didn't respond. "MULDER!", she said, as her heart raced.

She turned Mulder over and saw his lips were turning blue. "Oh god!", she said, as she began CPR. She raced to the phone and dialed 911 and then raced back to his side to continue the CPR. In what felt like an eternity, the ambulance, who were accustomed to responding to her address, quickly arrived and knocked on her door. She glanced down at Mulder who was barely breathing and then rushed over to her door, flinging it open. The EMTs moved past her to Mulder's side, giving him oxygen and loading him into the stretcher. Scully grabbed her purse to follow but one of the EMTs pointed out that she was naked underneath her robe. She glanced down to see that the robe had loosened slightly exposing just a small amount of her breast. She immediately closed her robe and asked them what hospital they were taking Mulder too. They instructed her to get to Georgetown Memorial quickly and she rushed back to her bedroom to throw on some clothes fast and traveling as fast to the hospital without her own heart stopping.

**Please Leave A Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Taking Care of You**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, after the New Year's Kiss but way before All Things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

**An Alternative Universe Story..**

The moment Mulder's eyes opened, Scully pressed her soft lips to his. Mulder snaked his hand up to her neck and deepened the kiss. "Good morning," he said, unaware of his surroundings.

Instead of a smile, Scully looked concerned. "Mulder, do you know where you are?"

He glanced around suddenly noticing the wires connected to his arms and the monitors that were checking his heart. "Damn," he whispered. "I thought I was waking up to you...I was getting excited."

A full blast Scully smile crept over her face and then she lowered her head shyly. She glanced over to the door but what she saw made her grow stiff. She watched as the figure quickly exited and then she glanced back at Mulder who looked concerned. "What? What is it?", he was saying.

"I'll be right back...", she said, racing off towards the hallway.

The tall man walked the halls slowly as if he were waiting for her to catch up. When she did, placing her small hand on his arm, he turned around, a sly smile on his lips and pulled out his cigarrettes, lighting it right in the hallway of the hospital. "I see things have finally progressed between the two of you..."

Scully was unnerved as she stared with cold eyes at CGB. "What are you doing here?"

"Hoping for the best...", he said, with a puff.

"And why would you of all people hope for the best for Mulder?", she said, condescendingly.

"Every father hopes for the best for their son...", he said, staring Scully straight in the eye.

Scully's body nearly flew backwards but she held her ground. "I don't care who's father you are...Mulder's or Samantha's...what are you doing here!", she demanded.

"He's dying...", he stated matter of factually. "No matter what you hope for...you don't have a future with him..."

He smiled as he saw the light fade out of Scully's eyes. "What do you mean?", she choked.

"He was infected with a virus...", he said, puffing away from her face. "A virus I have the cure for...I was going to give it to him...but not without a price..."

"What kind of a father are you?", she said, as tears streamed down her cheek.

"One that wants to live...I want Mulder to live too...Jeffrey never was the one I believed in..."

Scully wiped her tears and then stiffened her posture. "What will it take to save Mulder's life?"

"Is this an offer, Agent Scully?"

She thought about it for only a second. "Yes..."

CGB smiled smugly. "A woman as pretty as you...with all the right attributes...I'm afraid I'll get the better of the deal..."

Scully's stomach churned inwardly. "I'm no one's whore...if that's what you have in mind..."

"Of course not...", he smiled. "We know you belong to Mulder. No...nothing like that...Your too valuable..."

"Then what?", she said, as a trace of fear entered her eyes.

"When the time comes...I'll call upon you...", he said, slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out a clear glass vile. "Inject this into his arm...and the virus that's killing him will disappear...and you'll have him back..."

Scully reached out and grabbed the vile. "You were going to give him this without making a deal with me...now I have to hand over my soul?"

CGB smiled and blew out a stream of white smoke. "You chased after me, Agent Scully..."

He turned and walked off as Scully stood there, watching him fade into the crowd. Finally she turned to walk back to Mulder's room, the vile in her hand. She was met with Walter Skinner checking up on Mulder. Mulder was awake, though he still looked weak. She glanced at Mulder and he could tell from her expression that something had gone down. Scully handed the vile to Skinner. "I need this analyzed by our top Chemists...I need to know what is it...it's chemical makeup...everything...and NO ONE is to know about this..."

Skinner looked at Scully. "Where did you..."

"Sir...just take it. Please..."

He nodded and glanced at Mulder one last time before turning and walking out of the door.

"Scully, who did you see...whats going on..."

"It was CGB..."

"In here?", Mulder said, surprised.

"Yes," she said, glancing down.

"What was that...," Mulder stopped mid-sentenced and looked at her. "Scully, you didn't make a deal with him, did you?"

"No...", she lied. "I didn't..."

Mulder stared at her in disbelief. He knew her too well and knew that she was lying. "Scully...that's for me to do, not you..."

"He said, you're dying!", she said, as tears sprang forth.

"I don't believe him...", Mulder said, reaching out to touch her hand.

Scully covered her face and wept into her hands. Mulder reached up and pulled her close to his heart. "Scully...he's a liar..."

"I know that...", she said, against his skin.

"Then why believe him now..."

"I had no choice...I need to know if it's true...I need to run more test on you..."

"They've run every test known to man on me...", he said, shaking his head.

"I need to make sure...", she said, looking up so she could look into his eyes. "I can't lose you...I can verbalize that now...I can tell you how much I love you now and I don't put it past him for one second that he would do something Mulder...to make me have to deal..."

Mulder pushed the red strains out of her face and kissed her cheeks and then her ruby red lips. "I love you too and I can't lose you...", he said, as he watched her expressions change. "Run the tests then Scully...lets find out..."

**Please Leave A Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Taking Care of You**

**Part 6  
><strong>

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, after the New Year's Kiss but way before All Things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

**An Alternative Universe Story..**

Scully starred at the MRI data for over an hour as tears streamed down her face in private. A mass stared back at her from the film with measurements and location information that seemed to blur together at that moment for her. Mulder was indeed dying. Scully finally pulled herself together, washing her face clear of tears and re-entered Mulder's hospital room. She was numb, lost and in shock but she was met with Mulder's lingering anger still directed towards her.

"I cannot believe you dealt with him," he said, in disbelief. "What the hell will he ask of you, Scully? Huh? Did you think about that?"

"He said you were dying!", she screamed. "Don't you know by now I would do anything for you?"

Mulder stared hard at her and then swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, I know I would do anything for you too..."

"I found a mass," she said, trying to give him time for the words to sink in. "I think it was from the operation they did on your brain...You are in fact...dying..."

Mulder went to open his mouth but Scully touched his hand. "We will fight this...together...", she said, her eyes locked on to his.

"Okay...", he mumbled. "how long...", he struggled. "How long do I have?"

She stepped closer and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Forever...with me...You have forever with me..."

Mulder stared deeply into her blue eyes. "Alright...What's next?"

Walter Skinner tapped on the door before entering. Instead of his unusal greeting when entering their hospital room of, "How are he/she doing,", he looked anxious.

"What is it?", Scully said, watching him carefully.

"I had one of the guys run this in the FBI lab. One we could trust...He's never seen anything like this before. He doesn't know what it is or where its come from...He thinks it has the potential to cure almost anything..."

"Where is it?", Scully said, as her heart beat faster.

Skinner pulled out the glass vile from his pocket and handed it to her. Scully immediately opened the hospital drawer and pulled out a needled. She jammed it into the vile and withdrew the clear white liquid. She then prepared Mulder's arm as Skinner watched for the door. "She then inserted the needed into his arm and watched for any abnormal reactions. His eyes rolled back for a second but he blew out a puff of air and relaxed. Scully checked his pulse and the settled down to watch him. After an hour, Skinner told Scully to call him and he was gone, leaving her to watch over Mulder alone as she'd always done. Her mother had called in the hours she sat waiting as the doctors and nurses came and went as Mulder slept and after fourteen long hours, Mulder re-opened his eyes and was met with a Scully smile and he smiled back.

"How do you feel ?", she asked.

"I feel like I should be putting my hands all over you," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Scully blushed. "Mulder...Well, I guess that's a good sign..."

"What is? That I still want to bone you, Scully?"

She smiled wider. "Exactly..."

"I will ALWAYS want to do that...especially with you..."

Scully didn't think her face could get any redder but was saved by a nurse who interrupted to check his vitals. When the nurse left, Mulder sat back up and motioned for her to come to him. Scully leaned over the bed and Mulder wrapped his arms around her tightly. "How am I doing now, my beauty..."

She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly. "Won't know till we do another MRI..."

Mulder nodded and then kissed her forehead and then made his way down to her lips and after a long lingering kiss, they broke for air.

"Excuse me," the doctor said, walking back into the room. "Dr. Scully...you wanted me to order another MRI?"

"Yes," she said, wrenching herself from Mulder's grasp and quickly straightening her hair and clothes. "We need to do another check..."

"Well...", he said, looking from the chart to her. "We just checked him...What? Did something change in the past 15 hrs I don't know about?"

"We need to check him again," she said, more sternly.

The doctor sighed. "I will only because you have the FBI's insurance and can afford it...and because I'm not in the mood for a fight..."

"Good choice," Mulder laughed as he looked over to Scully.

The doctor looked one last time at the small red head who was standing with her feet spread apart and her arms crossed and then turned and walked out the door.

After several MRI's, Scully was pleased that there was no sign of the previous mass shown in Mulder's brain. He was declared healthy and discharged to Scully who gladly took him back to her apartment and her bed to recuperate, again. His wound had healed fairly well and with the mass now gone, he felt almost back to normal and one thing was back to normal for certain...he was horny and he wanted her. Scully was nervous. The last time they had sex, Mulder had ended up back into the hospital. She knew the two events were unrelated but she was still concerned. She tried to delay the inevitable as much as possible but every time she snuggled with Mulder on the couch, he started kissing her and she could hear the sounds she'd grown to recognize as Mulder's 'horny' sounds...His breathing would become heavier, his eyes would change from hazel to a deep brown, he would call her namely softly almost as a whisper and his hands would move...all over her body, from the gentle touch of his hand on the back of her neck to her arms on down to her toes and he would take charge just as he did in all other areas and she would become putty in his hands. But trying to stave off the inevitable, she would jump up and ask if he needed another cup of tea or his medicine she'd just given him a few minutes before. Mulder knew what she was doing...he knew what she was afraid of...and so he stood up and gently pulled her up to stand beside him. "Come with me...", he said, as he pulled her into her bedroom.

She stopped at the sight of the bed. "Mulder...I'm scared...what if..."

"Its not...and even if it does...Will you deny me the chance to die a happy man?", he said, brushing the hair away from her face.

Scully smirked. "Well...when you put it that way..."

CGB tapped on the monitor. "Tape this part..."

"Tape the part of your son having sex?", the computer operator asked, horrified. "Can I ask why?"

CGB stared at the dark haired man. "You do what I tell you to do... But a tape like this could be altered for future use...for blackmail purposes if needed...It could ruin both of their careers...Tape it...", he said, glancing back at the screen one last time. Scully was stripping Mulder out of his pants. He turned and walked out of the room and into the hallway. He stepped onto the elevator and came down one flight and waited as the elevator door opened. He stared for a second at the empty hallway that lead to Scully's apartment and then let the door close back. He went out the back door of her apartment and faded away into the night. The operator shook his head, it was hard to look away. He smiled as he watched the activity between the two Agents. With his camera he could zoom in on Scully whenever he wanted. It was like he was getting to be with her too but for the most part, he just liked to watch them. It was better than all the times he'd watch them pleasuring themselves alone, calling out each others name. Now he could see it for himself. He wasn't quite sure in what way CGB would use the tape, if ever but he knew that if he did, it wouldn't be good.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Taking Care of You**

**Part 7  
><strong>

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 7, after the New Year's Kiss but way before All Things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

**An Alternative Universe Story..**

**One Month Later****:**

Scully was trying to rush home so she could soak in the tub before Mulder arrived for their movie night date. Work had been stressful and ever since his stint in the hospital and recovery, they'd spent less time together as a couple because of their caseload. They could find the time when out on a case far from home and they'd take advantage of it, spending as much of their time wrapped in each others arms. But when they were home they were either too exhausted or needed space or were too busy. And with Mulder needing to take care of his deceased parents estates and having to finalize several winter and vacation homes between both parents and those they had inherited including one in North Carolina where Mulder began taking trips on the weekends to 'Settle the estate' and 'See his mother's grave' as he had told Scully, they needed the date nights to connect, not as partners on assignment, not as lovers...but as a couple. But what awaited Scully when she entered her door was a man sitting in her armchair, smoking a cigarette and sitting on her coffee table was a VHS tape.

"I'm sure you weren't expecting me so soon...", he said, exhaling. "But a deal is a deal...Now I saved Mulder's life...He's well...So now its your turn to pay up for our exchange..."

Scully moved slowly into the living room and sat down on her couch, her heart racing as she stared at the tape. CGB smiled. "The tape...could be very damaging...On it there are two different versions...The first is an actual taping of you and Mulder...'together'," he smirked. "The other is you and a digitized enhanced mystery man. One could end both of your careers...the version other could end your relationship..."

Scully was stunned. "You taped us?", she said astonished, nearly out of breath.

"You seem surprised?", he said, as he inhaled deeply. "Surely you'd know by now we'd stop at nothing to get our way..."

Scully looked mortified. "Mulder...", she said, trying to sound confident. "Mulder would never fall for that..."

"I seem to recall not too long ago a certain little trip of ours together and that it didn't end too well between the two of you, now did it?", he smirked. "He wasn't too happy with you...", he said, staring at her. "He was extremely angry with you..."

"You have no right to bug our apartments...our lives!", she said, as she stared at the hated man before her.

"I agree," he smirked. "Mulder would not be fooled by our tape...but the real tape of you and Mulder together might end up on Kursh's desk..."

"What do I have to do?", she asked, as she rung her hands. "What is it that I must do?"

He smiled meekly. "You are a doctor...and I am dying...The vial I gave you did not work for me...", he said, in earnest. "Your life was spared by the chips we developed...just as Mulder's was spared by the vial. I want you to place a chip in the back of my neck to save my life..."

"Don't you have henchmen for that?", she said, barely able to contain the rage within her.

"They're all gone...dead...And the dealers of the New Syndicate...they're not concerned with our interests...", he said, pulling out a second cigarette and lighting it.

"When?"

"Now would be nice..."

Scully shook her head. "No...not tonight...Mulder leaves for North Carolina in the morning...I need to do this while he's gone...and he's to never know...I have to be back before he gets back from his trip..."

"North Carolina?", CGB asked.

"He visits his mothers grave...", she said and then her eyes lifted as she remembered that she was staring at the man that was Mulder's biological father.

She could see a look in his eyes that surprised her. A look that reminded her of the trip that she'd taken with CGB when he told her he wished for more in life. At that moment, she understood that what his wish had been was Teena Mulder...and his two children with her, who'd lived under the false guise of Bill Mulder as their father their entire lives. She turned her gaze away from him. CGB stood up and crushed his cigarette into a cigarette tray she used as decoration on her coffee table. "Well then...Tomorrow morning...you will operate on me...place the chip into my neck...and you'll be back before Mulder..."

He reached down and grabbed up the tape. "My insurance...", he smirked, and let himself out of her apartment. Scully sat there a moment, wanting to cry, wanting to scream but she glanced at the clock instead and saw that it was nearing the time of Mulder's arrival. She snatched up the cigarette tray and threw the entire thing into the garbage. She sprayed the air to get rid of the potent smell of cigarettes and then quickly showered, changing into some light clothes, a t-shirt and some sweat pants. She tried to act normal when Mulder knocked on the door but the moment he looked at her he knew something was wrong. She kept her eyes low as she opened the door and escorted him in.

Mulder looked around the apartment suspiciously and then turned back to her. He could smell the faint scent of cigarettes. "Scully, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...", she lied, sitting down on the couch, her eyes still cast down.

Mulder walked over to her and then lifted her chin so she would look him squarely there. "What is it?"

"Nothing...", she lied again.

Mulder knew all of her tricks, all of her habits and he could tell from her body language that she was hiding something and that she was frightened, but in true Scully fashion, she was trying to handle it herself. He decided to let it slide for now and instead popped a movie into the VCR and then sat on the couch. Scully immediately buried her head under his chin and he snaked his arm around her. He knew from the moment the movie was on that she wasn't paying attention. She didn't laugh at the funny parts, or connect with him through her eyes as she always did. She didn't even move when the pizza man delivered their dinner. She ate a few less slices than she normally did and barely sipped on a glass of wine. When the movie was finally over, he clicked off the remote and turned to her. She immediately jumped up to grab up their garbage in an attempt to keep busy.

"I've got to head out to North Carolina in the morning...", he said, to break the awkward silence between them.

"I know...", she said, as she took her time in the kitchen.

"I'll call you when I get there...", he said, watching her carefully.

"Ah...", she said, glancing up. "I might not be here..."

Mulder was surprised. "Where will you be?", he said, rising up and walking into the kitchen. "Scully? Where are you going?"

She stared down for the longest time and then finally her gaze lifted until her eyes met his and in it he saw a pleading...'for him to understand...for him to not push her...for him to not be angry with her.' And as if he could hear her thoughts, he knew it had to do with CGB and her part of the deal for taking care of him and saving his life...She had made a deal with the devil and it was now time to pay. Mulder could see also that her main fear was not CGB but him. She was afraid that he would get upset like he had when she went off with CGB alone.

He wrapped her tightly in his arms to reassure her that he would not react the same way he had before and to let her know that he understood that this was something she had to do.

"Stay with me tonight...", she said, as a few tears threatened to fall but she held them in.

Mulder kissed the top of her head. "Of course I will...I'll hold you all night...I never want to let you go..."

She nodded. They stood there in each other's arms for awhile until Scully grabbed his hand and walked with him to her bedroom. She threw off her clothes and with only her bra and panties, she climbed into the bed. Mulder stripped out of his clothes with only his boxers on, and slipped in spooning behind her. He kissed her on the neck, ear and cheek as he held her as tightly as he could. "I love you so much Scully...", he whispered. "All of your sacrifices for me...all these years...How could I ever repay you?"

She smiled and snuggled in closer. "Just love me...", she said with a gulp.

"That's easy...", he said, turning her cheek to face to him. "That's the easiest thing I've ever done...", he smiled.

He pressed his lips to hers and she opened her mouth to him as he slipped his tongue in deeper. They're kiss turned quickly into a passionate kiss but Mulder broke away, staring deeply into her eyes. He then turned her towards him and cradled her in his arms until she fell asleep. He stayed awake the entire night, cursing his luck, cursing the circumstances that had her endangered, and cursing himself because he knew he had to let her go and he wasn't sure he could. He cried silently as he watched her sleep snuggled up against him.

There were other reasons for his tears as well...his fate had been sealed...he hadn't been cured and his trips to North Carolina were more than to settle his mother's estates...he was visiting doctors, trying to access how long he had left. He was having headaches and he couldn't tell her. He watched as the night turned to day and then he sat up, waiting for her to wake. They made love and it was slow, sensual and sweet as they tried to stave off the day's events, trying to hold onto each other for as long as possible.

With a heavy heart, Mulder left her to face the unknown. He was torn...If he didn't let Scully pay off her debt to CGB, he might kill them both or ruin them somehow. But if he himself didn't let her go, he could lose her but in letting her go, Mulder felt he was losing more...He had kissed her a hundred times until Scully had made him leave and they had said one last goodbye, just in case. It took all of Mulder's strength not to collapse in her hallway. Instead, he retreated like a coward back to his car. He stared up at her apartment until he saw CGB's arrival in a black car driven by an unknown man. He watched as Scully climbed into the back seat of the car with CGB and his heart dropped. His chest tightened and he thought his heart might explode. And after they had gone, he walked back into her apartment and fell onto her bed and cried himself to sleep, clinging to her bedding, praying that she would come back to him. Hours past as he slept in a near coma-like haze but soft hands awakened him. "Mulder...", she said.

Mulder jumped up and grabbed her in his meaty arms. "Scully... Scully...", he said like a whispered prayer, kissing her softly. "Are you okay, Scully? DID HE HURT YOU?", he screamed.

"No...", she said, shaking her head. "I'm fine...I performed a simple surgery...I placed an implant in his neck...that's all...", she said, looking deeply into his eyes. "Its over...my debt is paid...You're alive...I'm alive...we're fine..."

Mulder smiled as he showered her in kisses. "Its over...", he smiled.

"It is...", she said.

They're lips locked as they held each other tightly. "I'm never letting you go again...I don't think my heart could take it...", he sighed in relief.

She smiled against his neck, "You've been here the entire time?"

He nodded and then held her away from him so he could look her over. She knew he was assuring himself that she was real, that she were fine. It was something that she did whenever Mulder was hurt. She'd run her fingers through his hair, touching his face, even if there was nothing wrong. She needed that reassurance. But as they looked into each others souls, she knew that every thing would work out between them and she relaxed. She had Mulder back from the brink of death and he had her back and that was all that they needed. She pressed her forehead against his and he returned the gesture, breathing together the same air, as they had done for so long...The love was there...stronger than ever.

**THE END**


End file.
